Look after you
by KaatLovegoodJA
Summary: La frustración de Sherlock aumenta día a día al no lograr hacer el encantamiento Patronus, pero... ¿y si no esta pensando en el recuerdo correcto? No puede notarlo hasta que ve a su mejor amigo en verdadero peligro. Teen!Lock & Potter!Lock.


Eran las 2 am y John dormía tranquilamente en la sala común de Gryffindor. Se había quedado ahí intentando terminar la tarea de Pociones, algo que no ocurría frecuentemente ya que no siempre John cedía a apoyar las descabelladas ideas de Sherlock y, en este caso, la curiosidad gano ante la proposición del Slytherin ante descubrir nuevos pasadizos ocultos en Hogwarts. No obstante, el rubio era atormentado por pesadillas que no habían comenzado hace más de unas semanas atrás y esperaba que el clima al que Hogwarts se enfrentaba fuera solo una coincidencia. Las tormentas y el frio no cesaban desde los inicios de curso.

* * *

><p>Mientras John dormía en la sala común, Sherlock era insistente en desobedecer las advertencias acerca de salir de sus respectivas salas después del anochecer. Era demasiado inteligente como para no notar todas las estrictas normas que se habían puesto en Hogwarts de un día para otro, y sobre todo, sabía bien que los profesores mentían al decirles que todo estaba bien y que con las nuevas normas habilitadas eran para mantener el orden.<p>

Sabía que en la biblioteca no encontraría el motivo de lo que ocurría, pero si encontraría ahí una manera de cómo hallarlo.

Sorprendentemente, Sherlock, se metía en más problemas por sus deducciones (que a su edad ya eran muy acertadas) que por infiltrarse a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, John se colocó rápidamente su uniforme y corrió al Gran Comedor, esperando encontrar a su amigo. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin eran como enemigos naturales, por esto, Sherlock y John habían llegado al acuerdo de llegar antes que los demás alumnos.<p>

El rubio llego puntualmente y Sherlock ya estaba ahí completamente repuesto aunque no había dormido en absoluto. John iba a saludarlo, pero Sherlock lo interrumpió:

— Necesitamos hablar—. Al instante, John supo que algo no estaba bien. Solo una vez su amigo le había dicho eso y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que sus casas no se llevaban bien.

— ¿Sobre qué?— Dijo John intentando no sonar muy preocupado.

— Encontré algo— Sherlock humedeció sus labios y luego le miro seriamente.

— ¿Qué es?

—No puedo decírtelo ahora— La mirada de Sherlock encontró los ojos de John, diciéndole a través de esta que era algo importante y necesitaba ser paciente.

— ¿Cuándo? —Watson aparto la mirada, claramente incomodo de los ojos de Holmes que parecían poder mirar hasta lo más profundo de él.

—Después de Herbología. En uh… sabes dónde.

John asintió, procesando la información. Pudieron escuchar los pasos de los alumnos venir. Watson miro sobre su hombro para ver de donde provenían los sonidos y cuando volteo para despedirse de Sherlock él no estaba más ahí.

—Genial— Murmuro. Después de tanto tiempo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Solo camino a su mesa con el pensamiento acerca de que podría tener así a Sherlock.

* * *

><p>En la clase de herbología, John tamborileo los dedos contra la mesa impaciente de no poder ver a Sherlock, o tal vez más que nada curioso a cerca de lo que tenía que decirle. Rodo los ojos al escuchar la explicación que la profesora había ya remarcado lo que parecía mil veces.<p>

La clase termino y John se apresuró a tomar sus libros y pasar por la puerta con el propósito de encontrarse con su amigo.

Corrió hasta las orillas del lago por el camino corto, ahí era donde normalmente John y Sherlock se encontraban al no poder hacerlo en público y ya que a nadie le interesaba en especial ese lugar, era perfecto para ellos.

Sherlock estaba sentado en la tierra húmeda, jugando con su varita o por lo menos eso parecía ante los ojos de John. De la punta salía un destello azul que a los pocos segundos se disolvía. John frunció el ceño y camino hasta ahí.

—Eh!, Sherlock— dijo a manera de saludo sacando a este de sus pensamientos y mirándole aunque ya sabía que estaba ahí desde hace unos segundos.

—John— Saludo también con ese peculiar acento suyo, asintiendo en la dirección de su amigo al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, ya sabes por qué estamos aquí— se sentó a su lado mirándole.

Sherlock apretó los labios intentando encontrar una explicación que su amigo pudiera entender.

—Hogwarts no es seguro. No más. — Pronuncio firmemente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— John comenzó a preocuparse, otra vez, sabía que Sherlock no hacia bromas respecto a eso.

—Si fuera seguro no habría dementores en los al rededores del colegio, John.

—Dementores…— dijo el rubio ahora más asustado que preocupado. —Entonces… ¿por eso el clima?— Pregunto casi inconscientemente, viendo a la nada.

—Yup. — Respondió Sherlock brevemente haciendo explotar la "p".

— ¿Nosotros donde entramos en esto?— Ahora John tenía más dudas.

—Al parecer solo nosotros lo sabemos y los profesores no tienen intenciones de mencionar algo a los alumnos.

—Dumbledore debe saber que hacer, solo… déjalo.

Sherlock exhalo y estuvo de acuerdo en dejar el tema temporalmente, no había pensado en otra cosa desde que comenzó a deducir al respecto.

— ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara? Con la varita…— John miro el lago, abrazando sus rodillas.

— Encantamiento Patronus— Murmuro Sherlock, parecía molesto al mencionarlo.

— ¿Qué hay con el encantamiento Patronus?

Sherlock pensó unos segundos en la respuesta.

—No puedo hacerlo— Acepto al fin.

—Oh… entiendo— John no quiso dar a notar su sorpresa ante el hecho, ya que tal vez eso solo lo hiciera que se molestara más.

Sherlock cambio de tema.

—Vayamos a las Tres Escobas y tal vez a Zonko… ¿Qué dices? — Holmes miro a su amigo.

—No lo sé… la última vez McGonagall casi se entera de que no estaba en la sala común… — John hizo una mueca al recordar la mala experiencia.

—Pero no lo hizo— Sherlock sonrío. — ¿Vamos entonces?

John pensó unos segundos y aunque sabía que no era correcto, acepto.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, los dos chicos estaban en el establecimiento sentados en una mesa apartada e iban por su séptima cerveza de mantequilla, obviamente algo ebrios ya.<p>

— ¿Recuerdas la vez que…? —Sherlock no termino la frase cuando la mesera los interrumpió, ella dejo las cervezas en la mesa y se retiró inmediatamente.

—No, Sherlock, no puedo recordar nada justo ahora. — Dijo John arrastrando las palabras en la frase. Levanto su cerveza en dirección a Sherlock a manera de brindis pero no sabía exactamente por qué, el alcohol en su sistema ya lo estaba confundiendo demasiado.

Los dos bebieron de sus tarros al mismo tiempo, dejando espuma en la comisura de sus bocas. John pudo notar como a Sherlock le quedaba un poco de espuma en un labio superior, alargo la mano inconscientemente y la limpio con el pulgar. El moreno apenas pareció darse cuenta.

—Bien, suficiente— Anuncio Sherlock, aun lo suficientemente claro para que pudiera entenderse lo que decía.

—Deberíamos volver— opino el John.

—De acuerdo, vamos. — Sherlock se levantó de la silla intentando mantener el equilibrio. Lo mismo ocurrió con John.

Se apoyaron el uno en el otro caminando hasta "Zonko" donde se encontraba su pasadizo secreto para poder llegar a Hogwarts de nuevo.

No notaron que estaba a punto de anochecer… y que el pasadizo a Hogwarts no se encontraba en "Zonko", si no en "Honeydukes"…

Accidentalmente, tomaron el pasadizo equivocado y no podían haber cometido peor error.

* * *

><p>Sus pulmones no le daban suficiente aire, apenas podía seguir a Sherlock entre los arboles del oscuro y aterrador bosque, John estaba cansado y sentía que su seguía corriendo iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero la adrenalina le proporcionaba fuerza para seguir. Aseguro la varita en su mano y no se atrevió a mirar atrás.<p>

No sabía si preocuparse sobre las espectrales criaturas que les seguían a él y a su amigo Sherlock o el hecho de que este no lograra hacer el encantamiento Patronus para poder defenderse.

A causa de la oscuridad, no pudieron ver la pendiente que se precipitaba a unos metros de ellos, haciéndolos caer inesperadamente, rodando sobre la tierra húmeda y aterrizando sobre sus espaldas después es un buen rato. Apenas pudieron quejarse cuando vieron como los dementores se aproximaban a ellos. Sin dudarlo más, Sherlock apunto la varita a las creaturas, se concentró y grito el encantamiento:

"EXPECTO PATRONUS"

John se estremeció pero no apartaría la vista. Por un momento temió que el hechizo fallara, ese sería definitivamente su fin, pero un segundo después pudo ver el destello azul saliendo de la varita, no como las veces anteriores, esta vez no se disolvió y unos metros al frente el brillo fue tomando poco a poco forma de una nutria. John tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos a causa del resplandor que emanaba, era un Patronus realmente poderoso.

Los dementores desaparecieron. Los chicos no se arriesgaban a bajar la guardia pese a que estaban extremadamente cansados física y mentalmente. Se levantaron, John sentía como se estremecía al recordar la escena y Sherlock solo estaba con su inescrutable rostro.

— ¿Estas bien, John?

—Creo, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bien. Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que algo más llegue.

John asintió y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p>Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo en silencio, tenían aun mucha adrenalina en su sistema, y John seguía procesando los hechos.<p>

Sherlock exhalo y miro a su amigo.

—No debí llevarte a Hogsmeade, lo siento.

—Por lo menos estamos vivos aun— bromeo John intentando restar tensión al momento.

Los dos soltaron una risa para luego volver al silencio.

—Sera mejor que me vaya— dijo finalmente John ante el incómodo momento deteniéndose a mitad de pasillo.

— ¿No tienes preguntas? Siempre las tienes ¿Por qué no las tienes ahora?

—Oh, claro que las tengo pero no me parecían muy necesarias justo ahora… — dirigió su mirada a Sherlock.

—Como digas.

— ¿Cómo hiciste el Patronus?—Pregunto John de repente— tenía entendido que no podías hacerlo.

—Solo necesitaba buscar en mi palacio mental, eso era todo. — Encogió los hombros mirando al Gryffindor.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de ser claros en tus explicaciones?

Sherlock asintió una vez.

— Necesito que lo seas ahora, Sherlock.

—Quiero decir, pensaba lograr el Patronus con recuerdos de casa, superar a Mycroft, hacer enojar a Snape, cosas como esas —Sherlock pensó un segundo—, pero en realidad eras tú, John. Siempre eres tú.

John abrió la boca para responder algo, pero volvió a cerrarla sin saber que decir.

Solo miro a Sherlock, este le devolvió la mirada intensamente y noto los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros. Así durante unos segundos hasta que se cansaron de mirarse y comenzaron a acercarse hasta finalmente besarse. Sus labios parecían estar perfectamente sincronizados y John jadeo cuando Sherlock lo acorralo contra la pared y profundizo el beso.

Tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, sus labios aún estaban cerca de los del otro y podían sentir su aliento chocar.

—Te dije que respirar era aburrido— dijo Sherlock con la mano derecha apoyada en la pared detrás de John.

—No es el mejor momento para que me lo recuerdes.

Sherlock soltó una risa y se inclinó hacia adelante para volver a besarle.

* * *

><p>Primer PotterLock! Principalmente, esto es para <strong>Nebrasca<strong>,espero que te haya gustado, lo siento por tardar tanto, debió de ser regalo de navidad pero no salió bien xd. En fin, gracias por fangirlear conmigo, no sé qué haría sin mi Fangirl favorita. Te quiero, Jawn (:


End file.
